Son of Broly
by The Ardent Warrior-Poet
Summary: A DBZ x-over but primarily Naruto. What if the battle against Broly from the first movie ended badly for the Z-fighters. What if Broly won and returned to a planet he previously visited years ago? What if he had someone waiting for him? Pairings TBD...
1. The Nightmare Victorious pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Here's a topic that's been bouncing around my skull for a few years. Anyone remember the "glory days" of DBZ… you know, back in the nineties when an anime was actually good (though still outclassed by the eighties)? You guys remember that movie about Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyajin, and about how totally stupid that epic fight scene ended? Yeah, I got it, the good guys were supposed to win…

But what if they didn't?

What if, when facing a power like Broly in multi-on-one combat, they lost and lost badly?

What if the powers that be (i.e. an insane, bored author… me) chose to tweak that lame ending to how it should've gone?

What if Broly arrived into the Naruto-verse like how he did in the 2nd movie, _the 2__nd__ Coming of Broly_?

Just something to think about, I suppose… and possibly worthy of a fan-fic or two…

()()()

**Son of Broly**

_**Chapter One: The Nightmare Victorious pt. 1**_

The Z-warriors were losing this fight… and they knew it. It was becoming rapidly apparent that for the nth time in their lives, they faced a power more overwhelming than any that had come before it. But unlike those past, uphill battles, the odds of this fight were so against them that even the strongest fighter among them, the mighty, Saiya-jin of Earth, Son Goku, felt the icy tendrils of doubt and fear wrap tightly around his heart, chilling him to his bones.

Broly was like a force of nature, unstoppable, invincible. Utterly ruthless. The giant warrior already surprised them all with his revelation of his Super Saiya-jin status: The pinnacle of the mostly-extinct race's fighting potential. But then, after Goku and his son, Gohan, as well as Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiya-jin race and his son from the distant future, Trunks, when all the remnants of the warrior race transformed respectively into their SS forms, attempting to match Broly, the madman took his power to the next level. Broly released his ultimate potential as a juggernaut of muscle, speed, and raw power the likes the group of shell-shocked Z-warriors had never encountered before.

Not even Frieza, the thrice-damned alien warlord that was defeated first by Goku, and then by Trunks, could field this level of _ki_. Simply standing in the face of Broly awesome aura was a respectable achievement in itself. But fighting him? Actually waging battle against him?

Suicide… a complete and utterly-futile exercise in self-destruction. And the son of the deceiver, Paragus, the Saiya-jin that had lured them all to this blasted planet, was all too ready to deal out pain and murder upon the Z-warriors.

Neo Planet Vegeta trembled as if in agony by the energies unleashed and the great Comet Camori spiraled ever-downward upon the doomed world, promising complete annihilation no matter what the outcome of this epic struggle. The Kai's in the heavenly realm looked on in sorrow and horror as their hopes for their respective sections of the cosmos fell to pieces with every punch, with every kick, and with every brave warrior fallen, never to rise once more.

And still, the golden-haired gods of war battled onward, fighting and blasting towards certain destruction…

XXXXXXX

There is a point when fighting for one's life where everything becomes ironic and absurd. Case in point: Five fighters, fully-powered and completely healed (courtesy of a timely Senzu bean), all but one with Super Saiya-jin-level strength, and years of combat experience facing the vilest of evils in the galaxy, all of these details being brought to bear on a sole, stationary, and _floating_ target. Such a terrible force of combined might would decimate the most powerful of foes… except for Broly.

The Namekian known as Piccolo struck with all his strength; punches, kicks, and rakes of his clawed hands that were in tandem with Goku's barrage of equally-powerful attacks. The tactician in the green-skinned warrior howled in delight of this rare advantage–to have a partner who is in synch with your own fighting style and attacking from both the fore and the rear was a sure win in any battle. It was known as a "pincer strategy", both fighters blocking off all exits and "squeezing", like a crab claw, their opponent into submission.

And yet, to Piccolo's disbelief, the towering Super Saiya-jin refused to fall, refused to acknowledge the strength of their blows, taking all in stride as if assaulted by a pair of de-clawed kittens.

_This bastard doesn't even feel it, _his mind screamed aloud, never halting in his attacks. _They call me the Risen Demon King back on Earth, but if that's true, just what the hell is this monster? A devil? A god?_

The Namekian didn't have time to contemplate the nature of his foe because after ten seconds of battle, the giant Super Saiya-jin snapped his hands out, smacking both he and Goku away from him. Piccolo's throat moved painfully as he roared out to his other two comrades, "Now Gohan, Trunks!"

"_**Masenko…." **_The two teenage half-breeds intoned, building their _ki _to incredible levels as they charged their attacks. At the apex of the build up, they cried, _**"…HAAA!"**_

Twin energy waves of golden light arced towards Broly in a spiraling vector, combining into one large blast just before they impacted. Sadly, the mid-level techniques of two Super Saiya-jin teens did little to dent the awesome might of their foe although their efforts did force the brute down to the planet's surface.

Piccolo followed Broly's descent, howling a battle-cry as he flew down with frightening speed, his clawed hand flattened into a knife's edge to pierce the giant's flesh. They did not, however, as the Namekian grunted in pain after speeding headlong into what felt like solid rock. Pain flared again as his body was brutally shunted aside from the impact and Piccolo screamed anew when Broly, with a speed that belied his muscular bulk, spun round and roundhouse-kicked him into the ground.

The Namekian's eyes fluttered as he battled the bliss of unconsciousness, seeing vaguely the attacks of Trunks and Gohan fail pathetically as both were overrun by the giant's running clothesline. But his mind snapped to when a size-sixteen boot gouged a depression deep into his guts, lifting him off solid ground only to have his involuntary flight _assisted_ by a bolt of hellish-green energy.

"AAAARGH!" Piccolo howled as he flew for miles, his scream of agony cutting off sharply as his body was subjected to a meteor-like impact and a fiery explosion as the _ki _wave detonated.

Darkness tunneled his vision as the Namekian seriously considered calling it quits right then. He was clearly no match for this kind of power. Yet two things stopped him from doing so: The first was the thought of Gohan, his beloved apprentice, dying because of his inaction–he loved the kid as if he was his own son. The second was the sudden whimper coming from above his craggy crater.

So after mustering his strength, the green-skinned fighter climbed the rocks until he found the source of the unmanly utterance. Piccolo assumed it was one of those bird-like creatures that Krillan, Roshi, and yes, Oolong, were protecting when he first arrived in his spherical spaceship.

_Huh, gotta get the weakling out of… Holy Hell, its Vegeta!_

Words failed him for a moment as the next bit of poor-poor-pitiful-me bullshit spewed from the Saiya-jin's lips as he knelt in submission on his hands and knees.

"I-it's no use…" Vegeta muttered to Piccolo's disbelief and rising gorge, "This is the end."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me, _the Namekian thought with disgust. _After all the crap about, "I'm the Prince of the Saiya-jins! Blaaaagh!" I had to put up with over the years… and this is what I have to work with?_

Piccolo shook his head in dismay as he strode over to the now _shaking_ Prince and pulled him to his feet by his hair. "Just what the hell are you doing?" he demanded harshly, shaking Vegeta's blank look off his face so that he would look at him. "If you have time to bitch and moan, FIGHT!"

Whatever respect the green-skinned fighter might have had for the blue-and-white armored warrior dropped several notches at his pathetic reply. "No! Don't you understand? No one can win against the Legendary Super Saiya-jin! No one!"

Piccolo blinked at that before his lips curled in revulsion of the cowardice he was seeing. "And you call yourself a prince… fucking weakling!"

Tuning out the further whining of Vegeta, and still grabbing him by his hair, Piccolo lifted him from the ground and began flying slowly towards the fray.

_Gohan, _he mentally called, hoping his telepathic message was received. _I'm coming, Gohan. Hold out…_

But after many minutes of flying whilst half-listening to the whining of his burden, he eventually dropped the "dead weight", tired of carrying Vegeta to the fight.

"Just get out of here, you trash!" he snarled to the Saiya-jin Prince's falling form before speeding off in search of his apprentice.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the fight, Broly was having the time of his life. Moments ago, he blasted Kakarot's bastard from the skies and was now indulging himself on tearing his foe a new asshole via repeated usage of his patented _Eraser Cannon _technique. Green bolts of homing death flashed from his outstretched palm as he laughed maniacally.

He was proud of his laugh, he had to admit.

"Hey! How about giving us a handicap!" shouted the voice of his arch-nemesis, who was reeling after absorbing another of his energy waves.

A golden-green eyebrow lifted as Broly gauged the distance between his now running foe and himself. Then, a sudden humor struck him.

"A handicap you say…" he chuckled wryly before roaring, "How about I tear off your arm and BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!"

It _was _a good idea but for now, he'd soften the fool up with a few more blasts. A dark smirk came to his lips as his beefy arm chugged rapidly like the recoil of a rifle.

_Or a cannon, _he mused internally as more and more _Eraser Cannon _blasts erupted from his hand, slowing Kakarot's advance to a struggling walk.

"Too easy…" Broly snorted contemptuously as he decked his fellow Super Saiya-jin into next week, the resulting explosion of raw power sending Kakarot back a ways and obscuring the field with clouds of smoke.

Life was good, Broly noted as he stepped out of the smoke, seeing his adversary charging some kind of attack. Oh, and it was blue… Broly liked the color blue. He remembered several planets he once destroyed that had a blue sky and for some reason, that particular hue appealed to him, filling him with pleasure.

And dare he say… joy?

"_**Ka… Ma… Ha... Me…"**_ Kakarot was shouting while Broly continued to close the distance between them. Still, the giant warrior was recalling another instance concerning the color blue, uncaring of the meager energy build up coming from his enemy.

A woman with blue eyes and long, flowing red hair once aroused his interest, he remembered fondly. It was a few years ago, many planets ago, when he and his father came across a world with humanoid life forms. It was some sort of colony planet, unregistered and uncharted by Frieza's galactic cartographers. The people there were hopelessly backward and naïve, assuming both he and his father were gods from the sky. Broly and Peragus did nothing to refute this fallacy and because of the way they were treated on the extent of their stay, the colony planet was never destroyed when they left.

The kindness of the planet's inhabitants was the sole reason it survived.

The woman from Broly's memory had been very friendly for those few, memorable months. She attended to his every want and desire, with earnest, explaining that gods were to be loved and treasured above all else. He had to admit, he totally loved the sincere albeit misguided attention the blue-eyed woman gave him and it was a bonus that she had been beautiful beyond compare. But the visit was not entirely casual as Paragus needed more supplies for his army.

Once they got what they wanted, the Peragus used that damnable bracelet to force Broly to return with him. The Super Saiya-jin didn't want to leave the paradisiacal world or his red-haired mistress. He had a sneaking suspicion that Peragus also wanted to stay though it was never brought up again.

The Super Saiya-jin promised himself that if he ever escaped his father's control, if he ever grew bored of tearing whole galaxy's apart (both of which were highly unlikely scenarios), he would find that planet again and return to that woman that made his violent life that much more bearable. Maybe he'd spawn a few bastard kids with her or something; she _was _relatively _sturdy_, able to tolerate a level of his massive strength when they coupled.

_But what was that woman's name again? _Broly frowned slightly in concentration. _Ku-something… Kubara? No… Kushiha… no, DAMN IT!_

Most of his focus was spent contemplating his memory than on the power discharge his nemesis had just finished charging.

"_**HAAA!" **_Kakarot roared, firing his technique at point-blank range.

It kind a tingled Broly's skin, making him recall the feather-light touch the mysterious woman from yesteryear had.

_At she could summon a more effective attack than this chump, _Broly mused as he looked down upon the stark surprise on Kakarot's face. _Oooh, I like that look! But it needs more red… unless he can summon more blue? _

Hmm, it was an interesting thought to consider. Grinning tightly, Broly reached out and grasped the shivering form of his enemy and began his beat-down anew. All the while, he kept trying to remember the blue-eyed woman's name.

_Kushinwa… no. Kushina?_

Broly's eyes widened in shock as the name sounded right. _THAT'S IT, KUSHINA!_

Unfortunately for him, or rather for Kakarot, he got a little too excited with his last punch. Broly realized that he had been a touch careless as gouts of viscous, crimson liquid splashed over him, drenching the area around him with bright, warm red.

"Oops, heh-heh… I think a broke him."

XXXXXXX

Vegeta was more ashamed of himself than he ever was when he first looked upon the golden form of Kakarot's transformation back on Namek. At that point, years ago, he felt pride mixed with grudging respect for his rival, with not a little bit of envy. Okay, strike that… he was jealous. Jealous of a mere third-class Saiya-jin reaching the mythic level of might his race so idealized. It was inconceivable, a mere whelp surpassing an elite caliber fighter such as he.

And yet, it happened.

Then, the whole android business mixed with the Cell Games, watching at how ineffectual his efforts were in the majority of those conflicts. Somehow, despite his gains, Vegeta was always a step behind… good, but not good enough. He saw a father sacrifice his life for his son, Kakarot throwing away his power so that Gohan might have the edge, the sheer rage, to win. The Prince watched his one son, Trunks, die like a worm in front of him and when he attempted to harness that same fury for revenge, he failed miserably. Mere luck saved the planet when Gohan fired off that massive blast.

But here he was, fully powered and energized, seeing three "sub-par" fighters in combat with a Saiya-jin unlike any before him. The True Super Saiya-jin… And when the call for battle rang out and his fellows answered, Vegeta could not find the courage to move, much less fight. Never before did he believe that fear could freeze him up so much.

Yet, that too, had happened.

_How the mighty hath fallen, _Vegeta bemoaned mentally, closing his eyes from the losing battle a mile away. _How could it have come to this?_

Vegeta was still brooding when suddenly, a blow of horrific power echoed out from Broly's and Kakarot's position, sundering already-shattered buildings into finer bits of rubble. Vegeta winced at the influx of displaced air, feeling the shockwave from the tremendous hit. Opening his dark eyes, he froze yet again, but not from fear.

Not entirely.

Disbelief was the cause for his latest inaction. Surprise and shock dominated his thoughts. Vegeta's mind was "stripping its gears" as he fought to understand just what his eyes were trying to relay to his brain. There was an explosion of red scattered about where the Earth warrior once stood. No, wait… Kakarot was still standing.

But everything from his waist up was gone. Just… _gone_!

"N-no, it cannot be!" he muttered, blinking rapidly in the hope that his vision was deceiving him. "Kakarot… is dead?"

Not him, not his rival, not the man whom he gauged his strength against, as reluctant as he was to admit it. But it was real, in all its bloody, vivid glory.

Broly's last strike held so much power that it detonated the torso of Vegeta's fellow Saiya-jin. Where once there was four of his kind left in the universe, now there were but three. Four if you counted the two half-breeds.

"KAKAROT!" the Prince screamed, all thoughts of cowering forgotten as his golden transformation scorched the very air in his rage. Ebony hair lightened to blonde and emerald eyes blazed in fury–Vegeta was primed and ready for revenge.

Howling another deafening cry of anger, he burst from his perch in an explosion of _ki_, firing across the sky like a missile aimed right for the giant warrior. The Prince of all Saiya-jins didn't hear the shout of his son, Trunks, as he sped towards the blood-covered Broly, his hands blazing with fire and death.

XXXXXXX

Piccolo found the body of Gohan–still alive if unconscious–hanging off a jutting piece of piping from a wall. The kid was in rough shape and the Namekian had not yet discovered if Trunks was alive or dead. But at least his young friend was still amongst the living.

A sonorous cry of anger echoed throughout the artificial canyons of the shattered city where they fought. Piccolo frowned as his powerful hearing discerned the owner of the voice–Vegeta–and what the cowardly little shit was screaming about.

"Goku?" he said bemused, turning around to see the Prince of the Saiya-jin's furiously hammer away at Broly, who was unmoving and looking quite bored with the display of strength. Of course, the Namekian's eyes were drawn towards the large splashes of red that covered the area around the giant Super Saiya-jin, as well as the upright remains of a body.

_Are those… orange pants_?

"Oh shit… Son is dead?"

Worriedly, Piccolo glanced at the comatose Gohan and sighed in relief; the boy hadn't seen the death of his father. But as his alleviation began to fade, his dread began to grow exponentially. If Goku was dead then this fight was over, period. Their strongest damage-dealer was in Other World now, unable to affect the outcome of this conflict. Kami help them all, Broly was going to kill them…

It was all a question of when.

XXXXXXX

"I AM VEGETA, PRINCE OF ALL SAIYA-JINS!" he roared, amping up his power level to its maximum as he shot towards Broly. Vegeta knew he was going to need every scrap if he was to win this fight. "YOU ARE A NOTHING BUT ONE OF MY SUBJECTS!"

The imperiousness of his words did little to provoke the giant warrior, save only for Broly to smile sarcastically and say, "Really? Then try, fool prince… try and make me kneel!"

Vegeta frowned at the blatant disrespect of his title and vented his fury with a flight-assisted uppercut… that missed and left him very, very open to a counterattack. But to his surprise, Broly noticed the opening but did not take advantage of it. Was he stupid or was that massive body of his too slow?

Dismissing his questions, the Saiya-jin Prince recovered and whipped around, up and down in midair, using his entire momentum to plant a kick that could shatter mountains on top of Broly's collar bone, surely breaking it. Bolts of pain shot up Vegeta's leg as he staggered in the air.

_What? Feels like I just broke my leg… what is he made of, metal?_

Rage bloomed ever hotter as the armored Saiya-jin finished his assault by landing and pushing off the ground with all his strength, driving a fist into the stationary Super Saiya-jin's jaw with perfect accuracy. That had to have hurt him… right?

Wrong. Slack-jawed at the complete lack of effect of his blows, Vegeta watched Broly, moving so slow and smooth that his motions were easily predictable, smile viciously and begin walking towards him with a determined stride. The giant's first step brought him within arm's reach of the prince, which had the effect of snapping whatever shock held him in place.

Grimacing with frustration, Vegeta hopped backwards, tapping his _ki _and firing blasts of golden energy into Broly's face. One, two, five, ten, nothing was halting the giant's advance. Even Cell in his perfect form could not weather such abuse as long as this guy!

"Father, let me help!" shouted the voice of his future son, Trunks. The stalwart teenager was aiming his pre-charged attack at Broly the moment he stepped in, unleashing a furious beam of power into the brute's chest.

Like every other attack previously delivered, Trunks didn't even manage to scratch the skin of Broly, so dense was his aura. Laughing uproariously, Broly swatted Vegeta's son into the stratosphere, out of danger and out of this fight.

Vegeta paled and opted to retreat, hopefully giving himself enough space and time to gather his wits and form another plan of attack. Broly, however, would not allow this to happen. As the Prince dashed away, flaring his _ki _to both charge his energy and defend from whatever new attack the giant would unveil, Broly was hot on his heels, eager to inflict damage. And when it came, it came fast and hard and relentless.

The golden-haired prince had but a moment to gasp in surprise as a super-sonic clothesline plowed him into a huge monolith of rock, cratering it with the force of his body's impact. Yet, Broly still was not finished for he began crushing Vegeta's skull deeper and deeper into the stone. He was still smirking that horrid smile of his as he taunted the defeated prince.

"Is it over already?" Broly asked him sarcastically as he continued to smash him. Vegeta could not reply as his mouth was covered in his huge grasp–and every utterance his was able to voice was a roan of agony. "Is this the best you can do, _my lord_? Are you not _my prince?"_

The pain became too much and Vegeta could not hold his Super Saiya-jin transformation any longer. As his eyes and hair darkened, so too did his vision and sense of consciousness; the Prince of All Saiya-jin's admitted defeat.

His last thought before he passed out was of Trunks… both of them. He hoped that they would grow up strong and that they might never have to meet the man who defeated their father.

_Kakkarot… I guess I'll be seeing you soon._

Broly then sank a punch into his chest, tearing through his armor plating and flesh. Vegeta, last prince of the Saiay-jin race, died impaled on Broly's muscular arm as the Legendary Super Saiya-jin began roaring in triumph.

…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: Okay, I hoped you enjoy this, my second story on fan fiction. Basically it goes like this, Broly is the father of Naruto and Kushina, obviously, as his mother. Naruto is NOT going to be a jinchuuriki… at all. But since he's not, my question to you is:**_

_**Who should be the bearer of the Kyuubi no Youko? **_

_**And yes, pick someone from Konoha.**_


	2. The Nightmare Victorious pt 2

**Son of Broly**

_**Chapter Two: The Nightmare Victorious pt.2**_

Piccolo watched the demise of Vegeta from on high, looking down upon the ruined surface of the planet with Gohan and Trunks in his arms. The violet-haired youth had been retrieved just after the downward arc of his impromptu flight, the Namekian managing to catch him a mere thousand or so meters before he became an unrecognizable splatter on the ground.

He sighed as he suddenly felt older than he ever had, watching the giant cast off the impaled Vegeta from his arm, flinging the corpse like a piece of filth towards a nearby building – and like said piece of filth, the late Saiya-jin Prince was smashed into an unrecognizable, bloody pulp upon the surface of the concrete wall. The Namekian shook his head at the unnecessary brutality of Broly.

How strange it was NOT to be unnerved at the sadism of the brute… Piccolo supposed that he was simply desensitized as he witnessed the aftermath of so many villainous rampages over the years. He just could not be surprised by such things anymore. While he could lament the actions taken by the likes of Frieza or Cell, the callous bloodthirstiness of Broly was simply noted for future reference before the Namekian allocated his wits to more worthy pursuits.

Like staying alive…

Besides, decades ago, Piccolo mused with a dark frown, he probably would've done the same thing. Son Goku's son changed things – changed him. And after teaming up with the boy's father to fight his uncle, after training him, _dying _for him, and since then fighting beside him as a fellow warrior, Piccolo could honestly say that he didn't regret the shift in his once cold heart.

The green-skinned fighter glanced down at the still form of Gohan, whom he held under slung an arm, and then to Trunks, who was hefted over his other shoulder.

_Good thing, these two haven't woken up yet, _he thought before his face softened in a rare sympathetic expression._ What do say to two kids who just lost their fathers to a murdering psychopath?_ Piccolo then cringed as an even grimmer thought came to mind. _And just what the hell do I tell their mothers? Between Son's harpy and Vegeta's loudmouth… both of them screaming at once… with my hearing? _

He sighed. Why did he become a hero again? Oh yes… it was all Kami's idea.

The Namekian remembered the old fart's proposition weeks ago, the one about how they couldn't match the power of Cell, though the villain was still incomplete. Kami said, in that gravely condescending voice of his, brought up the concept of merging with him, much as he and Nail did in order to pick apart Frieza back on Namek. But unlike that situation, this fusion was more natural because both Kami and Piccolo were once a single entity. Together, Kami reiterated, rather than apart, they could combat the Cell before he achieved his full potential... and win.

But it wasn't until afterwards that Piccolo discovered what the title of hero truly meant and what Kami withheld of the true nature of the merger. Incredible power aside, if he had known beforehand what he knew now, he would've told Kami to shove the idea… up _Po-Po's ass!_

_What a nice little tidbit for the old fart to leave out… Yeah, see the world, meet new and interesting people… and have them beat the hell out of you in new and interesting ways_, Piccolo mentally quipped before his rant was cut short.

Something was happening down below. Broly interest was piqued… and thank all the Kai's in Other World it wasn't because of his, Trunks', and Gohan's propensity for being amongst the living. Suddenly, the mammoth Super Saiya-jin ignited his golden-green corona and blazed off to the southwest, flying far, far away from the confused Namekian.

Piccolo watched the golden _ki _contrail fade away as he adjusted his carefully-laid plans for escape. The heavy hitters – Goku and Vegeta – were dead. The kids in his arms barely had enough energy to power basic life functions – meaning that they were effectively out of the fight for the foreseeable future. He himself was at less than fifty-percent of his strength, which meant that he might be able to conjure up maybe five seconds of reasonable defense before being torn apart by the walking, talking, flying, blasting, 'never-worn-a-shirt-in-my-entire-life' nuclear war.

Oh, and lest he forget, the moon-sized Comet Camori that was an hour or so away from turning this crumbling planet into a nice big smear across the cosmos, dooming everyone… unless Broly found them first, of course.

"Great, what do I do?" he asked rhetorically as he shook his head at the absurdity of it all. Damn it, he wouldn't bitch so much if he was actually getting paid for this hero crap.

_You could start by flying to meet your friends instead of practicing your Vegeta impression, _said a small voice in the back of his skull. Piccolo's face twisted into frown though he snorted in amusement – he could've sworn he heard Kami's dry, chafing wit echoing in his thoughts.

As he descended towards the surface of the planet, Piccolo lowered his _ki _output to its minimum level, hoping that Broly could not sense energy like the Earth-dwellers (plus the late Vegeta) could. As of yet, the giant hadn't displayed anything beyond the raw, overwhelming power that was fast becoming his trademark feature. But the Namekian wouldn't be surprised if Broly did have that kind of fine manipulation. Although if he did, it would be hard to differentiate their respective power levels from the vast aura the Super Saiya-jin emitted like a sun.

Broly's power was great enough that it could be felt from the Lookout as it was Dende, the Earth's new Guardian and Kami, who first clued Piccolo in. And like most of the alien creatures the Z-warriors fought and defeated over the years, none of them could harness their 'inner eye', the spiritual senses that seemed to come so naturally to the Earthlings.

But just in case, the clever Namekian decided to fly an evasive route through the wreckage, adding another level of difficulty for the giant should he pursue. Piccolo sighed again as he coasted along at roughly five miles an hour.

Krillin, Roshi, Oolong, and what remained of the Shamoans were ten miles away… it was going to be a long two hours.

XXXXXXX

"Only a few hours left before this planet comes to an end… such a waste," The Saiya-jin called Paragus sounded wistful as he climbed the stair to his backup launch pad. A Saiya-jin pod-craft lay undisturbed at the peak of this mountain, unlike the vaporized mothership he first arrived in.

All his plans for Earth's conquest were scattered into wind when Broly broke from his control. The headpiece that his scientist created for him decades ago finally was overcome by his son's relentless will – he supposed that he should take pride in that.

Instead, he cursed the day Broly was born. Kakarot was next on the list, followed swiftly by the late King Vegeta… both of them. And while he was in a ranting sort of mood, he also extended ill wishes towards the spirits of Frieza and his family, for it was their galactic conquest that ingrained such slovenly attitudes amongst Paragus' extinct race, King Vegeta Sr. most notably.

"Broly…" he murmured, pausing in his ascent to look back in the direction of where surely his SS son was destroying the Z-warriors with insane fervor. "Now that I can't control you, son, you're worthless to me. You're going to die with this planet no matter who the winner is."

The stairs ended and Paragus' ship came into view. He never told his men the reasons why such a valuable _single-person _craft was needed so far away from their mothership. But now the former was a non-issue – the Saiya-jin's army was now free-floating atoms that would soon undergo yet another atomic change once Comet Camori hit.

The elder Saiya-jin took that moment to glance to the sky, his lone eye twitching along with jerky motion side of his cheek – he was nervous now, feeling curiously excited yet nervous all the same. Perhaps it was due to the comet's gravitational influence that was currently lifting chunks of firmament from the surface of Neo Planet Vegeta. That or it was because he was, by proxy, committing an action that was once tried before: Trying to kill his son. But where King Vegeta was more direct and to the point – pun intentional – Paragus was letting a celestial body act as his knife.

Paragus bowed his head as if in prayer and whispered his last condolences over what needed to be done. "I'm sorry that I couldn't control your madness. I'm sorry that I wasn't a better father. I'm sorry Broly… but your continued existence poses a threat to all life in the universe, not just my own. Your endless rage will be sated once you are dead."

And with those callous words, Paragus stepped into the pod-craft, pressing one of the buttons of the console that triggered the start-up sequence. But just before the door could close, two huge hands held fast the portal, making the mechanisms squeal in protest before opening once more. The elder Saiya-jin watched in mute horror as his son, glorious in his True Super Saiya-jin form, looked down upon him with mad eyes and a horrible smile.

"Hello father… you seem shocked," Broly widened his smile until he showed gleaming white teeth, causing Paragus to cringe in fear. "What, you really didn't think to leave me here on this doomed rock to die, did you? As if a comet could kill what Frieza could not back when I was a baby…"

Paragus wanted to cry, wanted to beg, but at that moment, he mustered his Saiya-jin pride and faced his executioner with a bored expression. "Yes, Broly, I was going to leave you here. You're too much of a risk now for me to have to deal with."

His son looked amused by his blunt explanation and was momentarily taken aback. But after a couple seconds, he replied with, "I hope you know that it was bound to happen eventually. This kind of power cannot be controlled by a weakling like you… _father_." He said the last with a touch of bitterness, something that Paragus couldn't rightly blame him for.

"So, my son, are you here to prove the old Saiya-jin proverb true? Is the son going to finish off his father in an act of revenge for the way he was brought up?"

The smirk disappeared and a look of schooled apathy came to Broly face. Seconds passed as father and son stared into each other's eye, one weighing the pros and cons of patricide while the other was simply tired. Honestly, Paragus was beginning to feel quite better about his own incoming death – he supposed that when one knew it was just a matter of time, death didn't seem all that scary anymore.

"No…" Broly said at last, tearing his eyes away to peer curiously at the console. He was identifying the coordinates set by Paragus, noting that they were awful familiar. "No, I won't be killing you. The last Saiya-jin worthy of death at my hand was defeated at the beginning of the fight – you aren't worthy of my attention," he spat imperiously, sounding a bit like the late Prince.

"However, this craft is mine and you will have to find another way off planet, father," he continued, much to Paragus' surprise. But before he could comment, a large rock-hard hand reached in and gripping his chest plate, crushing it in a monstrous grip as the elder Saiya-jin was ripped from his seat like a child, to be deposited face first on the ground.

"Broly!" Paragus groaned as he lifted his head. He was shocked at what he saw.

His son's body glowed green as cracks and ripped opened across his flesh, the wounds shining with hellish-green light. There was a loud, long sigh – a cry of release – and his son exploded with energy, knocking him backwards and blinding the older man who began blinking rapidly to clear his vision. When the bright spots finally faded, he sat up, looking quite stupefied to find that Broly had released his massive transformation, reverting back into the _usual _SS form.

He was also looking down upon him with cold fire in his emerald eyes. "We are done, you and I. This is my repayment for trying to save me when I was a child. If you are smart, if you _survive_… do not let our paths cross again," Then, the now-less-than-grotesque-yet-still-quite-muscular man grinned once again. "As my father, you are dead to me and should I see you again, I will make it quite literal. Understand?"

All Paragus could do was to nod his head dumbly, not even daring to breathe lest this unimaginable act of mercy from Broly become a falsehood. Seemingly satisfied, Broly turned back to the pod-craft and entered it, closing the door and staring at him from the viewport. Within ten seconds, the spherical vessel finished its pre-flight checks and began to rise from the surface, the drone of its reactionless drive humming so deeply that the elder Saiya-jin felt it in his bones.

A single dark eye tracked its upward flight until the sheer distance made Paragus lose sight of it. Paragus sighed in relief as he lay there, fighting to control his trembling body and rise to his feet. Eventually, he did so and he reached underneath his cloak, to the utility belt that was hidden by his long, furry tail. When he his hand pulled out, he placed a curious-looking devise on his ear and pressed a concealed button on the side, making it beep rapidly as figures and symbols appeared on its Heads Up Display.

"So, there you are, Earthlings…" he muttered grimly as he noted the distance on his scouter, rising from the surface and into the air, harnessing his own power. "I have a deal to offer you all, one that may prove most beneficial."

Paragus, father of no one now, blasted across the sky like a meteor, pushing himself as fast as he could towards the cluster of power readings nearly twenty miles away. He hoped that when he finished forming the speech he began to utter, his words might have some effect to his gain. For all his coming to grips with his own mortality, now that a chance for life appeared, Paragus really didn't want to die on this piece of shit rock.

The only question was: Could he, the one who deceived them all, somehow persuade the people from Earth, a planet he was very vocal about conquering, to spare his life?

XXXXXXX

Piccolo noticed Broly's drop in power and looked to the skies with disbelief upon his face. The devil was leaving… _already_? Again, all his prior planning dissipated before his eyes though I despite his annoyance, the relief he felt threatened to make him roar in triumph.

But no, he wouldn't do such a thing. He wasn't Goku after all.

For the past twenty minutes, he had been working through the issue of who he could save should the worst happen, i.e. Broly coming to find them. Gohan he knew was first priority. Then Trunks, next Krillin, Roshi, Oolong, and the survivors of Shamo, the recently-destroyed planet that once orbited this one. And to think, for all his usual propensity for survival, Piccolo's sense of honor proved to be paramount and it prevented him from factoring his own safety into his equations.

He died once before and knew where he would end up should he get killed. Thank you, merging with Kami. Besides, pain would only be temporary, even if it would royally suck; the subsequent self-disgust and guilt would have lasted all eternity.

A hopeful smile spread across his face as he chose to accelerate his flight, now that Broly was no longer an issue. Perhaps their string of bad luck concerning every homicidal alien that _might've_ heard of the Earth warriors was now showing signs of being broken. He snorted at the thought.

_Yeah right, with our running luck_, _it would take an intersession of one of the Kai's in Other World to save our hides now, _he thought grimly before looking thoughtful. That… might actually be possible.

Reaching outwards into the afterlife dimension with his telepathy, he called out, :::_King Kai… King Kai… I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU, CAN YOU HEAR ME OR NOT?:::_

His head throbbed and he grimaced as a voice reverberated though his skull like a drum.

_**:::No, he cannot. The Galactic Ordinator you know as King Kai is currently unavailable. Now, again, stop wasting time and get into the cave. We have much to discuss…:::**_

Piccolo looked thunderstruck as the unknown voice sounded eerily similar to the snarky quip from before, the one he assumed was from Kami. Then he realized his mistake as the former Guardian didn't technically exist anymore. But who was this speaking into his mind?

_**:::All will be answered in time but if you do not hurry, I WILL leave you here!:::**_

Wincing at the louder volume of the telepathic command, the Namekian did as ordered, drifting down inside the mouth of the cave, landing as light as a feather.

"PICCOLO!" shouted a short, bald man who wore an orange _gi_, Krillin. He ran up to him but stopped short when he saw the two half-breeds in his arms. "We thought you were fighting the big guy… with Goku! What happened to Trunks and Gohan?"

"Broly," was Piccolo's short reply as he looked around, searching for the originator of the telepathic communication. Perhaps it was one of those Shamoans?

Muten Roshi, the Turtle Hermit and Earth's resident immortal, stepped up and asked, "What about Goku and Vegeta? We couldn't sense them or you for that matter until a few minutes ago. Something was blocking our mind's eye, like a vast cloud of angry fog…"

Again, the Namekian answered with, "Broly…" as his eyes peered into the darkness, catching the gaze of every pale green alien there.

The pall of silence that hung after he spoke was so thick and heavy that that it might take a knife to cut through it. Surprisingly as it was, Oolong, the shape-shifting pig and eternal ne'er-do-well, voiced the question that was on everyone's mind, "So… are we screwed?" he asked bluntly, ignoring the others' looks of open-mouthed shock.

Piccolo was about to answer when another beat him to it. _**"No. You are not, as you say, screwed…" **_

Now Piccolo spoke… or rather, shouted. "Who's there?" he growled. "Show yourself!"

"_**There's no need to yell, Piccolo-san," **_replied the obfuscated speaker, his voice quiet and sounding amused. But even though the volume was just about a whisper, everyone in the cavern heard it clearly and the words held a hint of awesome power. _**"I am here…"**_

And with that, a single step resounded around the cave like a drum beat and the shadows parted like the folds of a curtain. In seemingly mid-air, as if it had stepped out of inexistence into reality, a fine, red leather boot appeared, flexing as its owner revealed itself. The boot was attached to a leg garbed in teal cloth, ending at a waist which was concealed behind a long, deep blue tunic bound with a blood-red sash. More and more of the mysterious being stepped out from this… _gap _in the fabric of space until finally, the purple skin and gleaming-white mohawk completed the image of a rather dashing, albeit short, humanoid.

The being's face held a soft smile as he – for Piccolo and the others could discern the masculinity from the flawless beauty this creature had – looked around, stopping momentarily at each individual before moving onto the next. Piccolo watched as everyone paled as the being met their gazes fearlessly before those whom he had stared at, sighed in relief when he moved on. Eventually, the purple-skinned man rest his eyes upon Piccolo and the Namekian froze in shock as he was captivated by the twin pairs of dark eyes that seemed to spear into him.

Every event in Piccolo's memory, from the best to the worst, was drawn up and laid out before alien man's eyes – the Namekian could not stop the other even if he wanted to. He realized that the man's pitch-black eyes were not, in fact, dark at all, for they held within every speck of light that one could see in the night sky from earth. Stars died and galaxies formed within those pits and Piccolo uttered a name that only Kami could've provided, a title of a being so powerful and so ancient, that it was rumored to be only a myth.

"Kaioshin…" Piccolo whispered in awe and fear as he continued to be impaled upon the sight of a Power mightier than any he had ever encountered. Not even Goku, Vegeta, or even Broly – at full strength – could compete with this level of energy. This was not the sort of strength that could be obtained through training one's spirit or muscle and sinew.

This being, Kaioshin, was of divinity… _a_ _true deity_ that was so far beyond the scope of imagination that it was a wonder Piccolo wasn't insane from trying to comprehend His incomprehensible nature. And He was here, in this cavern, on a doomed planet mere minutes away from annihilation, _smiling _gently at them all, like a loving parent or a benevolent ruler.

_Or a God most Supreme, _Piccolo thought.

"_**Yes, Piccolo-san… and now you know the truth," **_said Kaoishin in that soft, resonant tone.

The God blinked just then and the naked feeling in the Namekian's soul vanished, eliciting a sigh of relief. Kaioshin now addressed the rest of the gathered species, the Earth-dwellers and Shamoans respectively.

"_**Gather round, little children, and listen to My words. For I bring tidings of fate and lessons of the highest import. Gods and mortals, worlds far and wide, lay in the balance. And so I say hello to you all, for I am… the Supreme Kai!"**_

…

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
